Snap Shot
by Bubble Kitten
Summary: AU. What was he thinking? He wasn't thinking, that was the thing. If he had a brick wall, his head would surely be through it right now. SasuHina.
1. Camera

_**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing, not even myself. I belong to Nikki._

* * *

Hinata finished putting her camera and equipment in her bag and zipped the bag up. It was late into the evening and there wasn't anyone left in Hinata's part of the office. She quickly looked at her watch and knew she'd be late if she didn't start moving. Swinging her bag over her shoulder, she rushed through the corridor. 

"I really need to keep better track of time," Hinata mumbled to herself as she rushed down the stairs. "Ino-chan and Sakura-chan are going to be annoyed if I'm late again."

Once a week Ino, Sakura and Hinata ate together at the restraunt Choji owned. Hinata had been late the past three weeks and she knew that once more would lead to a lecture about how Hinata works too much and too hard. A lecture about how she was letting herself go and she needed a boyfriend. Hinata knew they were right but she wasn't the type of person to focus on herself and to go on millions of dates.

Hinata looked around the dimly lit street as she walked to her car. She wasn't fond of the night at all. It brought darkness and criminals and danger whenever it came. Looking up at the sky, the luminous moon brought it's glow down to her. She gave it a small smile and thanked it for lighting the street up a little more.

Bringing her eyes back to what was on the ground, Hinata noticed a dark haired, pale man staring up at the moon. He seemed to be giving off his own glow and for a moment, Hinata forgot about the rest of the world around her.

'He's handsome,' Hinata thought. She felt her hands unzip her bag and produce her camera out of it. Turning on her camera, Hinata brought it up to her eyes and started taking pictures of the man. 'He looks like he's roughly Kiba's age.' Hinata had to stop herself from trying to photograph the man from another angle.

"I've got enough pictures," she muttered to herself. "I need to go or I'll be late."

Pocketing the camera, she started to walk down the street again when something grab her around the wrists. Hinata didn't know what was happening until she was pinned to the wall and someone was going through her bag. The moon and streetlights seemed to have disappeared, leaving Hinata to fight in the dark.

"W-w-what?!" Hinata managed to say.

"Shut it," an angry voice growled.

Hinata's voice was then lost. Her mouth glued itself shut and her body tensed. She knew the only valuable thing she had was her camera and without it… she didn't want to think of what would happen without it. She closed her eyes to try and stop herself from crying about what was happening, not realising that her subject for photography had just come over and punched the man.

"What the hell are you doing?!" the angry voice yelled.

Hinata opened her eyes when she felt his body heat disappear. She looked around and saw the moon and the street lamps lighting the area. There was a man running away and Hinata couldn't tell what he was running from until she noticed the man she'd just been photographing.

"Ah… t-thank y-y-you," Hinata said with a little bow. She noticed the stutter that she'd worked so hard to stop had returned to her.

"Hmm," was the only response. He wasn't looking at her so there was a chance he wasn't even listening.

"My n-name is H-Hyuuga Hinata," Hinata mumbled, feeling stupid. Why did her stutter have to come back? She appeared to be more normal without it.

"Uchiha Sasuke," the deep voice said.

"N-nice to meet y-you, Uchiha-san," Hinata said with a small smile.

"Hn," Sasuke said before walking away from her.

Hinata waited for a moment, still catching up with what had just happened. "Camera." She quickly felt the pocket she'd put her camera in and gave a sigh of relief when she felt it.

Her legs started moving again and her brain told her she still had to go to meet with Ino and Sakura. She had no desire to at that moment; her desire was to go home and hide under the covers of her bed.

* * *

"Hina-chan, you're late again!" Ino told the pale girl.

Hinata nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She was now fully aware of what happened, what could've happened and how stupid she was for not fighting the guy off by herself. It made her feel numb.

"You can't keep doing this! We worry about you every time you're late!" Ino went on. Barely focusing on what Ino was saying, Hinata only nodded every so often to make it appear she was listening.

Shikamaru had come over at some stage and was eating off Hinata's plate of uneaten food with a bored expression.

"Please, Hinata, just explain why you were late to us," Sakura said to her shy friend. "We love you and we're just concerned."

Hinata just nodded, still not paying any attention.

"Hinata, please," Sakura begged.

"She hasn't been listening," Shikamaru pointed out before taking another bite of Hinata's food.

"Shikamaru! Stop eating Hina-chan's food!" Ino demanded.

"Hinata?" Sakura said loudly while waving her hand in front of Hinata's lavender eyes. "Hinata? Are you sick?"

"She looks a bit pale…" Ino said with concern. "We should take her home." Grabbing Shikamaru's collar, she pulled him towards the exit of the restraunt.

Sakura helped Hinata stand up and helped her follow Ino and Shikamaru. Hinata seemed to be working on autopilot. Her brain had stopped working and the next thing she knew, she was waking up in her apartment to the sound of someone knocking at her door.

"C-coming!" Hinata called before mentally slamming her head against the wall for stuttering.

Hinata rolled out of bed with a thud and proceeded to crawl to the door (not being a morning person seemed to be a disadvantage at times like these.) Slowly pulling herself off all fours, she opened the door.

"Morning, Hina!" Kiba exclaimed with a giant smile.

"K-Kiba-kun?" Hinata said, groggily. "Why a-are… w-what are you… huh?"

Kiba looked confused at Hinata's confusion. "We're having lunch together, 'member?"

One, two, three blinks, a head tilt to the side and a sudden look of panic. "W-what time is it?" She turned back into her apartment and searched for anything that would tell her what hour it was. "Twelve? I-it's almost t-twelve? Oh no."

Kiba followed Hinata into her apartment and continued to follow her until she shut her bedroom door in his face. He took to sitting down on the lounge, next to Hinata's camera bag. Knowing it took women ages to get changed, Kiba decided to look at some of the photos Hinata had taken. 'Maybe she had to take some more photos of hot models,' Kiba thought with excitement and curiosity. He went through the camera bag until he found it in one of the bag pockets. Flicking it on, he went through the pictures but they were all just pictures of a street at night.

"Oi, Hina," Kiba called out. "Why'd you take these pictures of a street?"

"W-wait a moment, K-Kiba-kun," Hinata called back. She opened the bedroom door wearing a complete change of clothes. "What did y-you say?"

Kiba offered the camera to Hinata and she reluctantly took it, not knowing why Kiba had it or why he wanted her to look at it. She'd deleted all the pictures off of it, hadn't she?

"The pictures are just of a street," Kiba pointed out. "You don't normally take pictures like that."

Hinata looked through the pictures, unsure of why she took the pictures. "I c-can't remember… I don't… I r-really don't… know." She decided not to delete the pictures in case she remembered why she took them later.

* * *

"Hinata, it's Sakura. I'm hoping you're feeling better than you were last night. Please call me back as soon as you can."

BEEP

Hinata frowned. She didn't talk to anyone last night or go out, did she?

"It's me. Call me if you're feeling better and if you're not, call me anyway."

BEEP

Ino as well?

"Damn, this is troublesome."

"Hurry up, Shikamaru!"

"Call Ino, Hinata. She's driving me insane."

"What was that?!"

BEEP

Hinata's frown deepened. Ino must've been worried if Shikamaru called. Picking up the phone, Hinata tried to remember what happened the previous night.

"Naruto! Leave me alone while I'm at work!" Sakura's voice angrily came.

"S-Sakura-chan? It's n-not N-Naruto-kun," Hinata took a deep breath and prepared herself for questioning. "It's H-Hinata."

"Huh? Why… Hinata! Are you feeling better? You were so strange at the restraunt! What was wrong?"

"I… I… well, I don't… can't remember," Hinata whispered into the receiver.

"Hinata, speak up."

"I-I'm so-sorry, S-Sakura-chan," Hinata said hastily. "I'll t-talk to you l-later."

"Huh? I'll drop by later, then."

"Sure. B-bye." Hinata hung up the phone and cursed herself for forgetting what happened the previous night and for letting her friends worry. Her conversation with Ino was similar to the one with Sakura apart from the part where Ino started shouting at Chouji for starting to eat without her. While yelling, Ino must've shoved the phone at Shikamaru because that was the next voice she heard.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru groaned.

"Shi-Shikamaru-kun? Hello."

"Hinata, you're better."

"Y-yes. Truth be t-told, I c-can't… don't r-remember l-last night."

A pause.

"Retrace your steps."

"Huh? Umm… why?"

"You remember things when you retrace your steps."

"Shikamaru, t-that doesn't s-seem like something you'd-"

"Can't I try something different?"

"Y-yeah, I g-guess. I'll g-go try th-that."

"Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"Try to stop stuttering."

The line went dead. Hinata paused for a moment to consider Shikamaru's idea and then stood, grabbed her jacket and bag, and rushed out of her apartment. A second later she rushed back in and grabbed her camera. She stared at it, wondering why she thought it'd be an idea to bring it, and then turned it on again. Switching the mode so she could view pictures, she tried to recall where that street was.

"Near work?" She mumbled. Pressing next, Hinata almost felt her jaw drop, when in the next picture a man appeared, staring at her. A cold sweat covered her body and she felt the camera trembling in her fingers. She looked at all the pictures and each one was the same, the man was staring at her. "T-t-t-this c-ca-can't be…"

Turning off the camera, Hinata decided she was delusional and just needed sleep or some time off work… or a little vacation in the mental institution down the way.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** This is my first ever Naruto fan fiction. I'd written fan fiction years back but most of it was very poorly written. Right now, I'm writing again to try to improve my punctuation, vocabulary and ability to keep people in character._

_I question putting in the honorifics. I have Hinata using them with everyone, Ino using them in a nickname for Hinata and no one else using them. I think, because this story is set when they're in their twenties and they've been together (sort of) since they were twelve, I don't need them all using honorifics because they'd be close? I'm not sure if I'll end up editing out the honorifics but the story is set in Japan._

_This is the first chapter! I can't believe I actually finished the whole chapter, it's a rarity. I had to stop myself from a few things that I was tempted to do and I had to add things that I thought would slow down the story. (I'm always disappointed when I read stories that go very fast.) I really wanted Naruto to appear in Hinata's apartment or for Hinata to actually go down to the place where she saw Sasuke but, alas, I couldn't do it. I really don't want my story to go too quickly or to be random._

_…_

_I really want a brick wall._


	2. Photos

_Disclaimer: The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing. I don't own myself. I am property of Nikki._

* * *

The moon lite the street that Sasuke walked down. He hated the moon, he hated the spotlight and he hated being seen. 

Being seen was a rarity in his life. Most people walk past and don't notice him. Others were completely drunk and think they're seeing things when he disappears a second later. He'd never been photographed before that night a week ago.

The girl surprised him. She didn't look like the type to be on the street at night. Her wealthy appearance was just an invitation for the guy to try and mug her. Sasuke had no idea why he saved her; maybe it was because she was defenceless.

"That was an odd turn of events," a silver haired man said. He approached Sasuke and began to walk along side him, carrying an orange book in his hands. The man wore a dark blue shirt and dark blue pants. If it wasn't for the eye patch and dark blue mask he wore, people may have just mistaken him for a normal person.

"Hn," Sasuke said in response. Years had taught him it was safer to not speak to the man. These years had also taught him that having this man talk about something that happened a week ago like it was the night before, was normal.

"I wonder what Naruto-kun would say if I told him about what you did…"

Ignore him, ignore him, ignore him…

"She got photos of you, didn't she?"

Don't answer that.

"That'll terrify a girl like her."

"Whatever."

"I suppose you've enjoyed seeing her each time she's looked at the photos…"

Sasuke didn't respond. It was easier to just not give the man anything he could use against him in the future. Truthfully, Sasuke hated feeling split like that. It was as if she'd captured parts of his soul in the camera and that's why he was able to see her through those photos.

"You're going to have to destroy those photos, you know."

"Hnn."

The man lost all interest in talking to Sasuke after that; he went back to reading his orange book. Sasuke didn't notice the small smile hidden under the man's mask.

* * *

"Hina-chan, come on! You weren't well the other night so we'll just go dancing tonight!" Ino told her pale friend. Pulling on her wrist, Ino got the girl out of the car.

"I-I don't wa-want t-to to-tonight, I-I-Ino-chan," Hinata stuttered.

"What's so bad about tonight? You had a photo shoot today, your next one is in two days and I'm one of your best friends!" Ino dragged Hinata away from the car and walked down the street.

Hinata looked nervously around. Her memory of the man in the photo terrified her when he appeared in it after sun down. It had been happening for a week but, without knowing what else to do, Hinata locked her doors and refused to come out. The first day, she couldn't remember him but after looking at the photos, her memory came back. So did the memory of the man who tried to mug her but she didn't concern herself over that - the mystery was more intriguing.

The memory of how Ino forced her to leave the apartment was very hazy but Hinata was sure she'd been drugged or tricked with candy.

"Hina-chan, I'm going to take you somewhere fun, ok? So, stop struggling or I'll call Shikamaru and get him to talk about physics to you." Praying God would hear her, Hinata mumbled to herself for some thing to come and save her from Ino.

It wasn't that Ino wasn't someone Hinata thought of as a best friend, it was just that Hinata didn't have the courage to say no to Ino very often and normally, having Sakura there, stopped anything Hinata deemed as bad from happening.

"Stop dragging your feet," Ino commanded with a frown. "You can be so annoying sometimes."

"B-but I-I-I d-d-don't w-wa-want…" Hinata trailed off. Did she just see - "U-Uchiha S-Sa-Sasuke-san…?" Her voice was only loud enough for Ino to hear.

"Who's that?"

"H-he's… h-h-he-"

"I get it." Ino let go of Hinata's wrist and stared her straight in the eye. Her face was serious and Hinata had no idea of what Ino just understood. "He's your boyfriend?" A pause, a raised eyebrow at Hinata's blushing face and then a huge hug. "Hinata, I'm so happy!" She let go of Hinata and placed her hands on Hinata's shoulders and spun her around to face the street Hinata had seen Sasuke walk down. "Go do whatever you want." A second later Ino was gone.

"Oh no," Hinata mumbled to herself. "I-Ino-chan! I-Ino-chan!" How the blonde had disappeared so fast was a mystery to Hinata.

She stood in place for a moment, trying to figure out her next move - search for Ino or follow Sasuke. Searching for Ino could be hopeless and Hinata was terrified of Sasuke and the fact he disappeared from the photo she took of him through the day.

"You must be Hinata-san," a silver-haired man said from the shadows.

Startled at the sound of her name, Hinata jumped and looked around.

Stepping out from the side, the silver-haired man revealed himself. He focused on Hinata with his eye and closed the orange book he held. "Hatake Kakashi," he said. "You're Hyuuga Hinata."

"Y-yes. N-nice to meet you. A-are you a-a f-friend o-of … K-Kurenai-s-s-sensei?" Going through a list in her head, she could only think of her old teachers as being anywhere close to this man's age.

"Silly, Hinata-san. I taught you with Kurenai, Asuma and Gai."

A frown, another look at Kakashi's face and a memory. The strange teacher who wore a mask and all the boys said read porn? That Hatake Kakashi? "I'm s-sorry, K-Kakashi-sensei, I'd f-forgotten."

Chuckling to himself, Kakashi opened the orange book and began to walk away from Hinata, reading the book. "Come on, Hinata-san."

"C-coming!" Hinata scrambled to catch up with Kakashi. He was walking a bit too fast for Hinata, making it a constant struggle to keep up without having to run.

They didn't speak again until Hinata saw her apartment building. She didn't mask the surprise she felt upon seeing it. Questions instantly ran through her mind. How did Kakashi-sensei know where I live? Does he live here to? Why did he bring me here? Did I leave my apartment light on?

The last question stopped Hinata right in her tracks. Her apartment light was on. There was someone in her apartment; she could see a shadow moving in there. New questions entered. Do I go up there? Do I stay here? Do I ring the police? Do I let Kakashi-sensei know? Do I run up there? What if they have a gun? What if they're robbing my apartment? What if I'm seeing things? What if that isn't my apartment?

"Hinata-san, are you alright? Shall I walk you up to your apartment?" Kakashi didn't sound like he was asking questions. They were commands.

A nod and Kakashi walked towards the building. Hinata followed, thinking Kakashi may be able to stop the robber. They reached her apartment on the eighth floor and Kakashi left her with little warning, only a wave of the hand goodbye as he walked back to the elevator and went back down. She stood in front of her door, breathing deeply and after summoning her courage, she unlocked the door.

The light was on: yes. Someone was in there: yes. Hinata almost fainted: yes.

"Kiba-kun!" she squeaked. "I t-told you no-not to u-use the hi-hidden key to g-get in here unless it-it's an e-emergency!" 

"Sorry, Hinata, but having an empty tank is a emergency." He grinned strangely and patted his stomach.

She gave him a reproaching look and then dropped her bag on the bench and fell into the sofa. "I-Ino-chan dragged m-me out," she explained. "Th-then she left m-me on t-the street."

"Something to do with a Sasuke Uchiha, right?" Kiba said in a bored voice.

"Wh-what?!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Answering machine," he said, pointing to the machine. "So, this guy is your boyfriend?"

Hinata's face went bright red. "No! H-he's just a-a … s-someone I know in pa-passing."

Kiba looked as if he didn't believe Hinata but he ignored that. "How'd you get back?"

"Huh?"

"You can't follow maps and you get lost whenever you go shopping. How'd you get back from where Ino took you?"

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei b-brought me back."

"Who's Kakakashi?"

"He t-taught us in h-high school, r-remember?"

"Nah. You think I'd remember those years of hell?"

"I-I guess n-not." Hinata sat up, remembering the manners she'd been taught as a child. "Kiba-kun, would you like a cup of tea?"

"Nah, I was about to let you be." Kiba stood up and left the apartment without another word.

Hinata wondered whether she'd done something wrong, Kiba wasn't normally like that and he didn't bring Akamaru with him. Puzzled, Hinata had a shower and changed into pyjamas. She returned to the living room and noticed her camera lying on the bench. She normally left it in her camera bag, not out in the open. Picking it up, she turned it on and noticed all of the pictures of Sasuke she had taken weren't on there.

"Did I use a different card?" She searched through her camera bag and slid each of her different memory cards into the camera. None of them had the pictures of Sasuke. Slightly confused, she turned on her laptop and checked to see if the photos were on there. "Still on the laptop but not on the card?" She printed off the photos and copied the files on the computer into an unnamed folder. She wasn't sure why, but she was sure it was Kiba who had deleted the pictures. 

* * *

Hinata rarely woke up during the middle of the night. She loved that fact but, that night, she woke up each hour of the night. By 5 o'clock, she figured she'd just get out of bed and try reading a book Shikamaru had told her to read – his books normally confused her and helped her to sleep.

Moving through her apartment without lights on seemed like an obstacle course. She owned too many things with sharp edges and things that were there purely to slow her down.

"Ouch!" Hinata squeaked after running into the seventh sharp edge. Groaning, she continued to make her way to the coffee table where she kept Shikamaru's books… all thirteen of them. 

Searching through them, most were autobiographies, a few were about historical events and one was on cults. She wished he was interested in something that interested her as well. Staring at the pile, she decided she needed to return the books rather than read them.

Figuring milk would help her sleep, she made her way to the kitchen, noticing something out of place. Her laptop was on the counter with the power light flashing. Confused, she lifted up the screen and looked at it with a puzzled look. All the photos she had of Sasuke were selected. Frowning, Hinata deselected them and turned off the laptop. Returning to bed, she slept until ten thirty with nothing disturbing or haunting her dreams.

* * *

_Author's Note: I'm happy with the chapter now. Originally Kakashi and Sasuke were making a plan to try and get the photos back but I thought they were going a bit out of character there so I deleted it. Another alternative was for Sasuke to break into Hinata's apartment…which I won't say what happened to._

_I loved the reviews and responses to the story. They're probably why I'm putting up the next chapter so fast. They were fun to read and respond to and made me very happy. Then again, little things make me very happy._

_I tried to make this chapter longer but I didn't make it much longer. I usually get bored or tired reading long chapters which is why I don't want to write long chapters._


	3. Kitten

_Disclaimer: These characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing except my keyboard. I belong to Nikki._

* * *

"Hinata, I actually intended for you to read these books," Shikamaru said with a sour look in his face. "If you didn't want to read them, you should've told me."

"S-sorry, Shikamaru-kun!" Hinata apologised with a deep bow. "I-I was g-going to but I-I was busy." Her face flushed bright red.

"Fine," Shikamaru said bitterly. Taking the bag of books Hinata was offering him. "I now know not to loan you books."

"Oh, Shikamaru! Give Hina-chan a break! She's got a boyfriend to give attention to now!" Ino practically sang. Hinata's face went a brighter red, remembering how impossible it was to convince Ino of something after she'd decided it for herself.

"Who is this, Sasuke Uchiha?" Sakura asked with a curious gleam in her eye.

"J-just someone I m-met one n-night," Hinata mumbled, fidgeting with the pull-strings on her jacket.

"A complete stranger, huh?" Ino questioned.

"Ino, I think you're making Hinata uncomfortable," Shikamaru pointed out.

Hinata was thankful for Shikamaru's presence at the lunch she'd set up. It worried her to go out at night so she figured a lunch would be safer. The only thing she hadn't thought of was people who'd tag along and invite themselves. Someone from Sakura's work, Uzumaki Naruto, had asked Sakura to bring him and Sakura had trouble saying no after he finished the work she'd set him to do.

Hinata didn't think of Naruto as an annoyance, she envied him. He was confident even though Sakura clearly found him annoying and he was so sure of himself. He'd only been sitting at the table listening to their conversations about Hinata's "boyfriend" and he already seemed to brighten up the group.

"So, Naruto-kun, when did you start working with Sakura-chan?" Ino asked, seeming bored with Hinata. If she couldn't get any answers she really wanted, what was the point in asking?

"Just two weeks ago," Naruto said with a wide grin. "Now, Sakura-chan would get lost without me, yeah?" He shot a look at Sakura who just glared at him.

"You've caused me more trouble than anything else!" Sakura's glare grew stronger.

"Come on, Sakura-chan," he began, giving his best puppy dog look, "without me you wouldn't have gotten those forms filled in today, would you?"

"No, I would've had them done three days ago."

Hinata and Ino giggled at Naruto's disappointed expression. Obviously he thought he was doing well and was a huge help. Sometimes Sakura was hard to win over but Hinata thought her friend was just hiding behind this exterior of finding him annoying.

The lunch continued one with nothing interesting being discussed. Shikamaru tried to correct Naruto's grammar many times and Ino tried to interrogate Hinata some more but neither Naruto's grammar nor Hinata's story changed.

"Just tell me the dirty stuff, please Hina-chan!" Ino pleaded.

"Ha! I'm sure Hinata-chan wouldn't do someone she just met!" Naruto commented with a loud laugh.

_Thank you, Naruto-kun._

* * *

Walking back to her apartment, Hinata let her mind wonder. She thought about Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke. Three men who'd entered her life all around a similar and, for some reason, all seemed to be connected, somehow. The only thing that drew her out of her thoughts was a little kitten that was following her, mewing loudly as if trying to get her attention. Turning around, she noticed it's long, black coat. It's light blue eyes seemed to be taking her in but it's mewing continued.

"Hello, kitty," Hinata said to the kitten, softly. "Where's your owner?"

The kitten continued mewing.

"Are you hungry?"

The mewing seemed to become louder as if it was saying yes.

Hinata giggled at the kitten, took off her jacket and scooped it up in the jacket. She happily continued home with the kitten in hand. After opening the apartment door, Hinata set the kitten down on the floor and opened the fridge. She took a cold cooked chicken out and started to cut up strips. She put it on the floor, along with a bowl of water, and the kitten happily ate all the food.

A knock at the door and then it opened.

"Hinata!" Sakura rushed in and hugged her friend tightly.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Hinata wasn't sure what was going on but the kitten hid at the sight of the pink haired girl.

"Hinata, please look after Naruto for half an hour!" Sakura pleaded.

"Huh!?" Hinata remembered Naruto being as old as she was… or did Sakura know a child by the same name?

"I really need to go to a business meeting but if I tell him about it, he'll want to come!"

"W-why not, n-not tell h-him?"

"Because he'll find out! He'll get bored in the office and work out I'm in a business meeting! He always does. So, please? Just this little favour?" Sakura seemed desperate and Hinata wasn't doing anything except looking after the kitten.

"Umm… ok?" Sakura dashed out of the apartment and came back in with Naruto in tow.

"I'll be back soon!" Sakura called, running out of the apartment before Naruto tried to follow.

Silence.

"H-hello again, N-Naruto-kun," Hinata mumbled.

"Hey, Hinata-chan," Naruto said happily.

Silence.

The kitten came back out to investigate the new guest. At first it only paid attention to Hinata, weaving it's way around her legs and then its attention was drawn to Naruto after he coughed. Its peaceful aura instantly disappeared. It hissed at Naruto, run at him and put it's claws into Naruto's leg.

"N-no!" Hinata called as she tried to pull the kitten off of Naruto's leg. The kitten didn't seem to let go and the leg of Naruto's pants ripped off. Hinata immediately took the kitten into the bathroom and closed the door. Walking back out to the living room, she noticed Naruto looking at his pants with a scowl on his face. "So-sorry, Naruto-kun."

"You need to train that cat not to attack people." Naruto's bright mood seemed to have disappeared in, what Hinata guessed to be, record time.

"S-sorry, Naruto-kun," Hinata apologised with a bow. "I-I just f-found him… on t-the s-street."

He perked up a tiny bit. "A stray?"

"Y-yes."

His mood seemed to mellow a little at that response. "Raise it right."

* * *

The bright sunlight flooded into the window seeming to not notice Hinata glaring at it. It was impossible to sleep with such a bright light in the room. Rolling out of bed and hitting the floor, Hinata woke up Mickey, the kitten. It jumped off the bed and mewed at Hinata.

"Shh, Mickey," Hinata muttered, sleepily. "No icing sugar for you."

Mickey gave Hinata a questioning look and then climbed on her. Hinata groaned and figured Mickey wasn't going to let her stay on the floor for the rest of the day. Swaying as she stood, Hinata clutched Mickey and walked to the living room. She was about to turn on the television for the midday report when Kiba came bursting through the door with Akamaru.

"Heya Hina!" Kiba greeted with a grin which quickly disappeared. His eyes were set on Mickey and his expression went sour. "Hina, there is a cat in your apartment. Just step back and I'll get rid of the thing." Hinata may have laughed if Kiba wasn't so serious.

"N-no, Ki-kiba-kun, it's m-my c-cat," Hinata stuttered.

Kiba looked up at Hinata in disgust and then back down at Mickey. Akamaru was cowering behind Kiba's leg, looking as disgusted as his owner but scared as well. Was Akamaru scared of cats? Hinata had to hold in a laugh.

"You – you bought a c-c-cat?" Kiba asked in disgust.

"N-no! I-it followed m-me home!" Maybe deciding to keep Mickey was a bad idea?

"A cat?" Kiba looked at Hinata again and ran out of the apartment yelling, "I can't look at you right now!"

Hinata stood in her apartment unsure of whether to follow Kiba or to break out in fits of laughter.

* * *

"Hinata-chan is the one who got the photos?"

"Yup."

"And Sasuke hasn't gotten them back yet?"

"No."

"Why doesn't he take advantage of the day to get them back?"

"Too risky."

"Maybe he likes Hinata-chan."

_"What are you saying, idiot?"_

"Sasuke-chan and Hinata-chan sitting in a tree-"

_"Shut up."_

"What? Sasuke-chan is embarrassed?"

_"Shut up!"_

"Sasuke, please calm down."

"Sasuke-chan has a girlfriend."

_"I'm going to kill you, Naruto."_

Naruto chuckled to himself. Sasuke was getting over-emotional about that, it didn't seem at all like him. Maybe he'd hit the nail on the head.

_"I'll get those photos back, just give me some more time."_

"Is Sasuke-chan having trouble getting some photos back from a little girl?"

"Naruto has a point, Sasuke."

_"I'm not having trouble its just… she has good senses. She interrupts me just before I can delete the pictures."_

"Why not just get close to her and then delete them when she isn't looking and disappear forever?"

Why was Kakashi-sensei suggesting something? Normally he'd just sit back and enjoy the show as it was.

_"… I'm leaving."_

Naruto chuckled again. Sasuke was going to seriously think about what Kakashi-sensei had said? Naruto opened his eyes and stared at his surroundings as he set the phone down. It was normal to talk to Kakashi-sensei over the phone but for Sasuke to butt-in… he must've been worried about those photos and trying to get some advise from Kakashi-sensei.

"Hey! Naruto-kun," Sakura called from the doorway. "Quit talking and start working on those papers!"

Naruto sighed. "Yes, Sakura-chan."

* * *

Another night where she woke up halfway through the night. It had continued since the first time a week ago. She lifted herself out of bed and, for some reason, thought a night-time walk might help. Never having taken a night-time walk before, Hinata wasn't sure of what to bring. Figuring a torch would be enough; Hinata slipped a pair of old pants over her pyjamas and a jacket over her top and left her apartment.

One step out of the apartment building and Hinata was ready to plead insanity. She hated the night-time and the darkness, what was she doing? She couldn't stop herself from walking even with these thoughts in her head. She figured her body had been possessed especially since it seemed to know where it was going.

"Uchiha Sasuke-san?" Hinata said to herself. He was lying in the middle of a park, glaring up at the moon. Even with the photos, Hinata forgot how handsome he was but now it seemed to put her in a trance. She didn't realise she was moving closer towards him until she was a metre away from him. "Uchiha Sasuke-san?"

"Hm?" He sat himself up and glared at her, as if she'd just interrupted something very important. "What?"

Hinata couldn't help but stare. She forgot all other senses but her eyes. She forgot all other things except his onyx eyes. Lavender eyes bored into onyx eyes: onyx eyes bored into lavender eyes. Nothing happened for what seemed like an eternity and then he leaned forward and flicked her on the forehead.

"Ah!" Hinata put her hands to her forehead and closed her eyes. How did he manage to make that hurt so much? Opening her eyes again; he had disappeared, along with the light given off by the moon. Fumbling for her torch, Hinata flicked it on and began walking back to her apartment.

* * *

_Author's Note: Did I reveal a secret or create more questions? What does Mickey have against Naruto? Why is Akamaru scared of cats? How does Naruto know Sasuke and Kakashi? Will Ino accept the fact Hinata doesn't have a romantic relationship with Sasuke? Why did the camera not make an appearance in this chapter? Did Hinata dream meeting Sasuke again or did that actually happen?_

_I enjoyed writing this chapter. It wasn't so much with the mystery but it's gotten the next few chapters ready for a bit more. I introduced Naruto in this chapter. He gets a cookie for his entrance (it's much better than his original entrance which would've taken place in chapter one). Mickey also receives a cookie. I know he's an original character and I know there is already a kitty in Naruto but I really wanted Mickey. Mickey's a black cat and, of course, unlucky if he crosses your path._

_This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful little co-writer, Miff, my cat. She inspired Mickey's character in this story and is extremely helpful with making me write more. Also, I have someone who is searching for this story who deserves a message. Ari-chan, if you find this story you get a cookie and, maybe, a chance of not wearing a skirt to the convention. How'd you like to be Itsuki? We could make a brigade without a leader. (Glares at Ari-chan.)_

_Updates will probably be slower now. I wrote two chapters in a week and made plans for future chapters. Now I'm tired and need to do a bit of homework. I'll try to update once a week but I'm unsure of whether that'll actually happen.  
_


	4. Naruko

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. My imagination owns Mickey. Aimee owns my imagination. I belong to Nikki._

* * *

Hinata walked down the street with a yawn plastered on her face. Why did Mickey suddenly demand other food? He could be so annoying – especially when he demanded new food so early in the morning! The sun wouldn't be up for three hours and Hinata had been forced out of her apartment by a cat.

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" a girl's voice came. A second later a blonde with her hair in two ponytails was hugging Hinata so tightly she could barely breathe.

"W-who are y-you?"

The girl looked surprised for a second and then laughed. "I'm sorry! I'm Naruko, Naruto's sister! He said so much about you that I felt like I knew you."

Hinata frowned and looked at the girl. She and Naruto had the same tan, the same hair colour, same eyes and even the same scars on the side of their faces. Were they identical twins? They were the same apart from the different gender.

"N-nice to meet y-you, Naruko-san," Hinata said with a bow.

"Great to meet you, Hinata-chan!" Naruko looked a little confused for a moment and then said, "Why are you out of early?"

"M-my c-cat is h-hungry," Hinata grumbled.

Naruko laughed and then put her arm through Hinata's and dragged her along with her. "Hinata-chan, I'll come with you to get kitty some food!" Had Hinata been more awake, she'd have objected to a girl she just met dragging her off but, in her current state, she was glad someone would try to keep her awake.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, look!" Naruko was pointing to a store window which displayed a black dress. Hinata stared at the dress and thought of how it'd look on Naruko; she seemed more suited to bright colours to match her personality. "For you!"

"Huh?!" Hinata went bright red. She'd never wear something like that. It was too revealing, too short and too noticeable. "N-no."

Naruko pouted. "At least consider it when the shop is open, ok?"

"Ok…" Hinata didn't have any intention of coming back to the store but she didn't want Naruko to take her somewhere strange and leave her there.

They continued on to the local twenty-four hour store which, luckily, stocked cat biscuits. Hinata was ready to go home after that but Naruko wanted to show Hinata her apartment.

"C-could you sh-show me when the s-sun is out, Naruko-san?" Hinata questioned.

"Why wait to do something you could do now?" Naruko responded and pulled Hinata down the street. "Anyway, Naruto will be there a little later!"

"Huh? Naruto-kun?"

"Yup, yup! Come on, Hinata-chan, quit dragging your feet!"

The blonde dragged the dark haired girl up twelve flights of stairs until she figured she'd gone one flight too many and went down to the eleventh again. Hinata was dragged to the apartment with Uzumaki written on the door. Naruko unlocked the door and pushed Hinata into, what she believed to be a demolition site.

Clothes were thrown everywhere. Hinata couldn't tell the difference between Naruto and Naruko's clothes, they were all mixed up. There was a sofa that seemed to be free of clothing but had a pillow on it instead.

"Hinata-chan, make yourself at home! I'm just going to get you a present Naruto bought you!" Naruko pushed Hinata onto the sofa and whizzed off into another room and closed the door.

Hinata looked at some of the photos on the coffee table. There was a bunch of different ones of Naruto and Naruko (never together), one candid photo of Sakura, one photo of Naruko and Sakura and, finally, a photo of Sasuke glaring. Sasuke was obviously much younger in the photo, maybe 12 and it was in black and white.

"Na-Naruko-san?" Hinata called, wanting to know how they knew each other.

"Hinata-chan, is that you?" Naruto's voice responded. He walked out of a room with only a towel around his waist and water dripping from his hair. He'd just been in the shower, obviously. Wait, didn't Naruko go into the same room as where Naruto had come out of?

Hinata's face went bright red and she tried to stop herself from staring at him. She focused on Sasuke's photo. "N-Naruto-kun, i-is U-Uchiha Sasuke?"

"You mean, your boyfriend?" Naruto laughed. Hinata cursed Ino. "Let me see the photo." Hinata passed Naruto the photo, careful not to stare at him for too long. "This is Sasuke, yep."

"He-he's the s-same one I know!" Hinata exclaimed excitedly. Did Naruto know why Sasuke disappeared from her photos?

"Couldn't be."

"H-huh?"

"They couldn't be the same."

"W-why n-not?"

"Sasuke is 13 in this picture –" (Hinata congratulated herself on almost guessing the age right.) "- and now he's 26."

Hinata frowned. "I don't understand, how is he different?"

"Silly, Hinata-chan," Naruto said with a shake of his head. "He's aged 13 years! If you know the one in the photo, you don't know the one wandering around now!"

If Hinata wasn't so confused, she may have tried to ask the question again but, even if she had, Naruto would've tried to confuse her again.

* * *

"I can't believe him!" Ino slammed her beer down on the table and glared. "'Temari just wants us to discuss the research being done, stop being an idiot!' He's the idiot for not realising Temari just wants him!"

Hinata never knew how to comfort Ino when she was like this. If she said she was sure Shikamaru wouldn't do anything then Ino would accuse Hinata of also trying take Shikamaru away from her. If she said Temari wasn't that type of person, Ino would accuse Hinata of being Temari's friend instead of hers.

"I'm calling him!" Ino took out her mobile and pressed the call button. She held the phone up to her ear for a minute and then pressed the off button and threw the phone at Tenten. "He didn't answer!" Scooping up her handbag, phone and beer bottle, Ino stood. "I'll just have to go to his apartment and make sure he doesn't come home with her."  
"What if they go back to Temari's place?" Sakura asked, non-chalantly.

"Hina-chan will wait at Temari's house!" Ino declared.

"I-Ino-chan, I-I c-can't!"

"So you want Shikamaru to sleep with Temari? You think he's too good for me and deserves some slut like Temari?"

Oh no.

"T-that's n-not it, I-Ino-cha-"

"Can't you do this one thing for me?"

"Ino-chan, calm down." Tenten was trying to take control.

"Shut up, fat panda!"

Tenten glared at Ino. "I'm not going to be around you when you're like this. Come on, Hinata-chan." Tenten grabbed Hinata's arm and tried to drag her away but Ino grabbed at the same time.

"Hina is going to Temari's house to make sure she doesn't sleep with Shikamaru!"

"Ino-chan, just let Hinata-chan go."

"No!" Ino yanked Hinata out of Tenten's grasp and pulled her outside at rapid speed.

It was dark and cold outside. The street was lite solely by the lamps. Hinata felt shivers go down her back and Ino paused when she got outside. Maybe she was changing her mind?

"Hina-chan, Temari live-"

"Ino-ch-chan, I c-can't!"

"Why not? What about what I've done for you?"

"In-"

"Hina, I know you've never had a relationship before but you need to stop trying to ruin mine!"

"Bu-"

"You are so frustrating! You find some guy called "Uchiha" and you sleep with him the night you meet yet you never even try dating the guys I find for you!"

"Wai-"

"Hina, you act all innocent but you're just a slut that grabs guys off the street!"

Hinata was sobbing and Ino was yelling at her, neither of them noticed a blonde girl move between them.

"SHUT UP, INO-CHAN!" Naruko stood in front of Hinata with a superhero stance. "You are drunk and should just go home."

Ino stared at Naruko with a confused expression and then she suddenly turned, hopped in her car and left.

"Hinata-chan? You ok?" Naruko whispered softly.

Silently nodding, Hinata allowed Naruko to bring her back to Naruto's apartment. Naruko told Hinata to have a shower and to stay the night, Hinata would've refused if she didn't know how far away this apartment was from her own – she was sure Naruko had carried her there that morning because the walk back took ages and her legs ached when she got home.

"Hinata-chan, I've left some clothes in the bathroom for you to wear," Naruko called.

"Th-thank you," Hinata called back, unsure whether she'd be heard over the water.

After getting out of the shower, Hinata held up the clothes Naruko left for her. The shirt was too low-cut and more of a camisole than anything else and the pants were shorts. Hinata was sure she told Naruko she wanted more modest clothing... perhaps Naruko didn't own anything better suited to Hinata.

"Umm... Naruko-san..."

"Hinata-chan, you look so cute!" Naruko said upon seeing Hinata in the clothing left for her.

"Th-thank you for letting me stay here," Hinata said with a bow.

"No problem, Hinata-chan!" Naruko gave Hinata a giant smile and moved her towards the lounge. "You can sleep here, ok? We don't have a futon or anything, sorry."

"That's o-ok, Naruko-san."

* * *

"_You could never take over as family head! You're weak, pathetic! I can't believe you're even a Hyuuga! You're a disappointment! You aren't loved here! I wish we'd left you at the hospital!"_

Hinata opened her eyes and stared at the dark room. She hadn't been asleep but thinking back to what Ino shouted at her had brought all of this back. Sniffing, Hinata pulled the quilt over her head and wished herself to sleep.

"_Kiba-kun, you have to avoid father's room." Kiba wasn't used to the Hyuuga house yet, unlike Shino who seemed to have memorized the floor plan._

"_I remember, Hinata-chan. I just need to turn right not left to get to the bathroom, right?"  
"Yes but... I still think Shino should go with you."_

"_Hinata, the mutt needs to learn by himself."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Geez, Shino-kun. You don't need to call me a mutt." Kiba left the room leaving Shino and Hinata alone in the guest room... alone apart from Neji who wouldn't take his overprotective eyes off of Hinata._

"_HINATA!" Hinata's father's voice roared._

_Hinata's eyes widened and she ran towards the noise. Neji followed on instinct and Shino followed... because he wanted to watch Kiba be killed._

"_Hinata, is this boy your friend?" Father's eyes were full of fury and he had one hand holding Kiba off the ground by his collar – holding a sixteen year old by his collar. _

"_Th-that's K-Kiba, F-Father," Hinata stuttered in fear. "I to-told you he'd b-be-"_

"_And that one?!" Father pointed at Shino angrily._

"_I to-told y-you, Fa-Father-"_

"_You've brought two boys home? Imagine what people would think."  
"They're m-my fri-friends!"_

_Father looked digusted. "Boys are never just your friends, Hinata. All they want is one thing."_

"_Sir, that's not why we're-" Shino tried._

"_I'd never trust a word out of your mouth!"_

"_Father!"  
"Both of you, leave!" Father yelled at Shino and Kiba, dropping Kiba to the ground at his words. At first they stood there stunned and then Father took out the dagger he carried around with him; they took off faster than Hinata had ever seen them move before._

"_They're dirty boys and they've made you dirty, Hinata... they've made you a tramp."_

"_No, they haven't-"_

"_Hinata, I'm so disappointed. I never expected this from you."_

"_But, Father-"_

"_Go to your bedroom, you're grounded and you're forbidden from seeing those boys again." Father turned and went back to his room, leaving Hinata as a heap on the ground crying with Neji awkwardly patting her back._

"_Hinata-sama, -"_

Something heavy tried to sit on Hinata.

"What the fuck?" the deep voice muttered. "Oi, idiot!"

No response came.

Hinata slowly sat up and looked around the blurry room. "Was going on?" The room began clearer and Hinata looked up at the man who'd tried to sit on her.

"Huh? What the hell are you doing here?" The man looked down at her face and Hinata looked up at his. Lite by the moonlight that streamed through the window, Sasuke Uchiha stood in front of her.

"Huh?!" Hinata shot up before thinking about it and almost fell over again but Naruko had caught her somehow.

"Whoops!" Naruko gave a smile and hit her head. "I forgot you were coming over here, Sasu-chan."

"I told you to never call me that." Sasuke glared at the girl with a cold and hateful look.

"But I had to take in Hinata-chan tonight!" Naruko helped Hinata stand up straight and then hugged her. "She was a lost kitten!"

"I don't care. This is my bed, make her sleep on the floor."

"Sasu-chan, how dare you!? A woman should never have to sleep on the floor so you can sleep on the lounge!"

"Then give me your bed."

"No!"

"Then you and Hinata sleep in the same bed and I'll sleep on the lounge."

"Make Hinata sleep with a stranger? No way!"

"You're the one who brought her here yet you're a stranger to her?"

"Sasu-chan, just sleep on the floor!"

Hinata wobbled on her feet. Naruko let go of her and skipped over to turn the lights on dim.

"I'll get a blanket and a pillow for you, Sasu-chan!"

"What have I told you about calling me that?!"

Naruko laughed while she left the room and went to find some pillows and a blanket, leaving Hinata and Sasuke alone in the room.

At first Hinata tried to avert her eyes but then she figured it'd take less effort not too so she let them rest on Sasuke. Sasuke, however stared at Hinata the whole time. It wasn't a glare he looked through but a blank stare, the type someone uses to look out a window.

"Blanket and pillow!" Naruko called happily and threw the two at Sasuke.

"What will I sleep on, the cold, hard floor?"

"No, you'll sleep on Naruto and my clothes." Naruko pointed at a large pile.

After arguing and Naruko giving Sasuke a thick blanket to sleep on, everyone went back to their beds to sleep. Hinata felt extremely on edge with Sasuke in the room, even though they'd barely spoken. A few little experiments showed Hinata, Sasuke was either asleep or ignoring her. She froze when he rolled over onto his back.

"Nice clothes, Hyuuga."

She was still wearing the low-cut top and the shorts. Oh no.

* * *

_Author's Note: Look! Is update! I was going to update this once a week... let's see how that goes starting now. Before I was distracted with school and my muse had a vacation booked... Maybe that's an excuse but I'd like a vacation with my muse. If I don't update it's because I've fallen deeper for Edward Cullen (I'm picking up my copy of Eclipse tomorrow. I finally found a place with it in stock.)_

_Naruko and Naruto. I notice Naruto's sexy jutsu self disappear in fan fictions so I included her in this one. I also included some bad things for Hinata because I like to torture her. Hinata has issues much like my friend's cat, Mickey (the name is a coincidence, I swear)._

_Anyway, I hope I created more questions but I hope someone will be able to guess Naruko's little plan. Also, Naruto and Naruko are the same person but does that mean Naruto changes at will or..._

_Finally, Ari-chan, either get the internet or steal it. It's no fun when you have no idea of my threats and then think I'm just being mean!_


	5. Sleeping

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. My imagination owns Mickey. Aimee owns my imagination and all of my ideas. I belong to Nikki._

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha. He hated that. That single name that held him to his past. A past that kept him away from others – he couldn't stand for the past to repeat. Years had gone by and he'd never let the past go, that's how he became what he was.

Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke knew him as a child, they weren't rivals from the start but... they'd never become the friends they should have at the eariler age. He'd been in a similar position as Sasuke... maybe that's why they were like this, or at least, had been. Naruto was as free as he could be while Sasuke wasn't.

* * *

Satisfied with himself, Sasuke lay down on floor, pretending to be asleep. He never actually slept but he found laying down and letting his mind free to be... peaceful. Hyuuga Hinata was on the other side of the room also meant to be sleeping but he could tell she wasn't.

_Let her look, it'll be the last time._

Thanks to Naruto's efforts, Hinata had been preoccupied enough for the entire night that Kakashi could first go to her apartment and let the pesky cat out. Then Sasuke went and deleted the rest of the photos. Never had something like this happened to Sasuke before.

Rolling over, Sasuke checked on Hinata again. She was asleep. Smirking to himself, he stood up and moved over to her. "That stray was a pain in the ass to get rid of, Hyuuga, but you were a worthy adversary." Sasuke bowed slightly and then bent down to get a better look at the sleeping girl.

Long dark hair, pale skin and a troubled sleeping state. Hinata tossed and turned in her sleep, why? What did a simple girl like her have to be troubled about? Sasuke straightened up and narrowed his eyes.

"F-father!" Daddy issues? Too many women had issues with their fathers. Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise when he saw tears rolling down Hinata's face. "F-father! P-please!" She was shaking. Sasuke bent back down and watched her with interest. She seemed normal but... Sasuke catiously reached his arm out and tried to calm her down a little. He made the shushing noise mothers made and rubbed Hinata's shoulder.

"Calm down," Sasuke commanded. Unsure of how long he stayed like that, when Hinata's eyes slowly opened again, he knew she could no longer see him.

* * *

When had he left? Hinata was sure she'd only closed her eyes for a minute but he'd disappeared in that time. She sat up on the lounge and moved to where he'd been sleeping; it was cold. Either Sasuke felt as cold as the inside of the freezer or he hadn't been sleeping there for a while.

Being unable to sleep while Sasuke was in the room, Hinata had watched him sleep instead. He slept like a log seeming like an extremely peaceful person with nothing to worry him in that state. Jealousy hit Hinata, she wished for that sometimes.

Getting back into bed, Hinata stared at where Sasuke had been. She was sure she hadn't fallen asleep yet he'd disappeared without her noticing. She used to wish she could just disappear when she was a child and now she knew – or knew of, they didn't really know each other – someone who could. Hinata pouted. Next time they met, she'd have to ask him to teach her that trick.

Hinata closed her eyes again, her mind thinking of disappearing and she next opened them when a strong hand was shaking her.

"Hinata-chan, I cooked," Naruto said with a gentle tone. "Pancakes, omelettes, bacon and eggs."

Slowly, Hinata sat up and stared at Naruto through half-closed eyes. "Am I-I still a-asleep?"

Naruto smirked. "You dream of me, Hinata-chan?"

Had she been more awake, Hinata would've gone bright red but, in her current state, she just moved towards the promising scent of food. Settling in her chair, she didn't expect Naruto to fill her plate. She'd only wanted a pancake and a gallon of coffee but, instead, she had a mountain of food to tackle.

"Naruto-kun, I-I can't eat a-all-"

"I wouldn't blame ya. My cooking is close to what you'd find in a toxic waste dump."

Hinata giggled and then figured eating all she could would be the polite thing to do. The second she put the bacon in her mouth, she realised how delicious it was. The food was all gone in no time, leaving Hinata wanting more even if she knew she'd combust if she ate another bite.

"N-Naruto-kun, that was d-delicious!"

"Heh, thanks but you're the only one who thinks so."

Hinata gave Naruto a warm smile. Then a thought hit her; to make up for sleeping in his apartment, Hinata would cook something for Naruto.

"W-what do you l-like to eat, N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto's face instantly lite up. "Ramen!"

"Huh? R-ramen?" Hinata thought for a moment. She'd never cooked or eaten ramen before...

"Do you know any good ramen places around here? I've searched but I can only find ramen in the supermarket."

"I-I've never seen one," Hinata confessed.

Naruto pouted and then suddenly looked at his watch. "Shit, I'm going to be late!" Moving so fast that Hinata's eyes could barely keep up, Naruto was almost out of the apartment before he remembered her there. "Hinata-chan, there's a key under the frog, give it back whenever and I left your present in the fridge!" Naruto was gone in another blink of the eye.

Tilting her head, Hinata looked curiously towards the fridge. She couldn't possibly eat anything else, could she? Standing and walking timidly towards the fridge, Hinata hesitated before reaching for the handle. Reaching it, Hinata opened the door and looked in curiously. There was a box with Hinata's name written on it. Pulling it out of the fridge, Hinata placed it on the counter, closed the door and opened the box.

The black dress. It was the black dress Naruko had pointed out on the street. Hinata couldn't possibly accept this! But... Hinata held the dress up to her body and noticed a piece of paper in the bottom of the box.

"'Hinata-chan, please, please, please, come to meet me at a fancy ball thing tonight. Details in the freezer.' What?!" Hinata opened the freezer to see another box. Pulling it out as fast as she could, she found a pair of shoes to go with the dress and the address for the ball. "This is like a fairytale or something..." Staring wide-eyed at the dress and the shoes, Hinata figured she'd at least try them on.

* * *

"Naruto, where are those papers?" Sakura asked.

"Right where I left them."

"Where'd you leave them?"

"The last place I saw them."

"Where was the last place you saw them?"

"I can keep going with this."

"Try it."

"The... the..." Naruto looked frustrated. "Fine! I put them on your desk."

"Thank you, Naruto," Sakura cooed. She turned to go into her office when Naruto pulled her wrist back.

"Where's my reward for doing well?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Only dogs need rewards for doing what was asked a few hours ago."

"But I've been really good the past few days!"

"If you're refering to Sasuke's situation, you had to help with that otherwise you'd be found out too."

* * *

Hinata stood in the middle the park, looking around for the sign of a ball or anyone, really. The note Naruto left told her to meet him at 6 pm and, being the punctual person was sometimes was, she'd arrived a little bit early.

Fumbling with her handbag, Hinata searched for her mobile. Finding it, she took it out and then remembered Naruto never gave her his phone number. "Oh no..."

"What's wrong?"

Huh? Hinata spun around to where the voice came from and saw Kakashi Hatake.

"Hello, Hinata-san," Kakashi said with an eye-crinkling grin under his mask.

"H-Hello, Kakashi-s-sensei," Hinata greeted with a quick bow. "Are y-you here for t-the ball?"

"Ball? Is that what he came up with?" Kakashi mumbled to himself. "No, no, Hinata-san. I'm here to meet an aquiantence."

"Oh."

...

"Well, I suppose I better be going," Kakashi said suddenly.

"Huh?" Wasn't he meeting someone?

Kakashi disappeared almost as quickly as he appeared.

Hinata frowned and then looked at her watch – a minute to 6. With a sigh, she looked around again. Nothing. Wait – there was something. The sky suddenly went darker and the moon came out. One word flashed in Hinata's mind – Danger.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke's cold voice came. Hinata spun to the direction the voice came from and watched Sasuke apparate in front of her eyes. Her body froze. "Hyuuga, answer me."

"N-Naruto-"

Sasuke swore and moved closer to Hinata. His eyes were dangerous, making Hinata want to run but she was frozen where she stood. Then, the last thing she imagined happened; he pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

_Author's Note: Sasuke is screwed. Completely and utterly screwed. So is Hinata but..._

_I was going to end this chapter with Naruto and Sakura but then I remembered I like to end the chapters in a night scene. One chapter I even went back and changed because it didn't end at night._

_I've figured out what Sasuke and I'm up to where I wanted to be at the beginning of the story so I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter._


	6. Questions

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. I only own my underwear which will be trusted to Ari-chan with my death._

* * *

He knew the moment he did it, he was screwed. What was he thinking? He wasn't thinking, that was the thing. If he had a brick wall, his head would surely be through it right now.

* * *

Sasuke pulled Hinata along an unfamiliar street and into an old apartment building. Pulling her into the elevator, Sasuke angrily punched the buttons and, when they began to move, he pressed the stop button.

"Argh!" Sasuke began kicking the elevator and punching the walls. "ARGH!"

Hinata trembled. Was she next? After the elevator was completely destroyed, she'd be the only thing left, right? "Sasu-"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Sasuke didn't look like he was yelling at her but there was no one else here, was there?

Sasuke continued to destroy the elevator for ten minutes before he just sat in a heap on the floor. Hinata didn't know whether she should comfort him or run away from him. He'd just appeared out of nowhere, literally, then he had a violent outburst and now he seemed to have given everything up. Stay or run? Hinata chose stay, this way he probably wouldn't kill her.

"Sasuke... what..."

"Shouldn't have done that. Wasn't right. Knives, guns, chainsaws, strangling, severed limbs, slit throat, jump off bridge, drown, hang; none worked. Must find way to kill myself."

Hinata's eyes widened. He was going to kill himself for kissing her? That was a little over the top, wasn't is?

Gathering all her courage Hinata said, "Sasuke-san, please don't kill yourself!"

Sasuke looked at her. Anger. "Is that how you'd stop someone from jumping off a building? Tell them not to? You're an idiot." Slowly, he stood and hit the buttons on the elevator, causing it to move again. The doors opened and he led her into an unlocked apartment.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi's voice rang out.

"TALK TO HER!" Sasuke yelled, walking into another room and slamming the door.

Kakashi appeared out of what was probably the kitchen, took one look at Hinata and gave her an eye crinkle which indicated a smile. "Hello, Hinata-san."

"Kaka-"

"Sasuke kissed you."

"Ye-"  
"He's chosen you to spend the rest of his life with."

A loud noise similar to someone punching a wall came from the room Sasuke was in.

"I don-"

"Hinata-san, can you keep a secret?"

Hinata's eyes widened. She was going to find out what Sasuke was, wasn't she? "Of c-course!"

"Sasuke is special."

Hinata nodded, expecting more but that was all. She sat, staring at him for half an hour before she concluded he didn't plan on telling her anything else.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan, but I'm too busy to have lunch today!" Hinata had to put up missing flyers for Mickey, do a photoshoot, send in some photos to her boss, most of which she'd been putting off.

"Please, please, Hinata."

"I'm really sorry, Sakura-chan."

"Then I'll meet you at your apartment tonight, yeah?"

"Umm... ok?"

"Thank you so much, Hinata! I have something really important to tell you." Hinata heard the phone click and hang up her own. Sakura wasn't normally so pushy to do something but she had something important to tell.

"_Stay away from her." _A icy voice came.

Hinata looked around, she was the only one in the bathroom at that moment. Was she hearing voices?

"Mickey! Mickey!" When Hinata returned to her apartment last night, Mickey was missing. Thinking back, he hadn't shown himself that day either. The worry wouldn't leave Hinata alone.

"_Why do you want that stupid stray back, anyway?"_

"Stupid voice be quiet," Hinata mumbled to herself. She spent another hour looking for Mickey in the area around her apartment because she headed off to the photoshoot and then returned home to see Sakura sitting outside her apartment.

"Sakura-chan? Why are you sitting outside my apartment?" Hinata implored.

Sakura gave an embarrassed smile. "I didn't know what time you were getting home tonight."

Hinata nodded, unlocked her door and ushered Sakura inside. Sakura instantly sat on the sofa and patted the seat next to her for Hinata to sit alongside. Doing as Sakura wanted, Hinata seated herself next to her and waited for Sakura to speak but she had no idea of what she was about to hear.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke aren't exactly human."

Naruto wasn't human? Sasuke seemed to different to be human but Naruto was normal.

"A while ago, Naruto chose me as the one he wanted to be with. He could only become human if I accepted him, also. I did." Sakura looked to Hinata for a reaction but Hinata's face was emotionless. She didn't know what to think or feel so, she'd only listen to what Sakura said. "Sasuke is an emotionless bastard but he chose you. He has chosen you to be the one he wants to be with so, he'll be with you now."

Slowly Hinata found her words. "What do you mean?"

"Naruto and Sasuke have a curse. It's sort of like how ghosts harbor such strong feeling that sometimes, they can come back as apparitions. In a past life, both of their lives were wronged. Neither lived it properly because of what was out of their control. Somehow, I'm not sure, they were put under a curse that, until they righted the wrongs in their lives, they'd continue to be reborn.

"Naruto is still partially under his curse; he can't be free until Sasuke is too."

Hinata nodded, unsure of where she fit in in all this.

"Hinata, Sasuke's chosen you to free him."

"Huh?"

"When he kissed you, he chose you."

"Ah?" Hinata went bright red. In all the madness, Hinata had forgotten the kiss... had that even qualified as a kiss? "How did you know about that?"

"Naruto told me."

"How did Naruto know?"

"Kakashi told me."

"How did Kakashi know?"

"He saw it."

"Eh?" Hinata's face went an even brighter red.

Sakura gave Hinata a smile with a curious gleam in her eyes. "How was it?"

The room went icy for a moment and then Sasuke was suddenly sitting on Hinata's coffee table. "Haruno, I swear I'll kill you." Sasuke didn't seem to be in a good mood at all... why was his sudden appearing not startle Hinata?

Hinata squeaked and covered her mouth in embarrassment, how was Sakura not surprised?

"Hi, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said sweetly.

Sasuke's eye seemed to twitch at the sound of her voice.

"Well, I better be going." Sakura stood, hugged Hinata and waved a goodbye before leaving the apartment.

Silence.

Sasuke sat, staring at the dark sky outside. Hinata sat, staring at her lap. Neither wanted to speak first. Hinata's heart was racing faster than it'd raced before. Sasuke had chosen her when he kissed her? Why did he choose her? She wasn't anything special.

It was Hinata's phone that broke the silence. As quick as a flash Hinata picked it up and spoke to someone who'd found Mickey.

"I can pick him up-"

"Oh, no! I shall drop him off to you! It will be more training!"

Hinata hesitated, wondering if Mickey had been found by a patient of a mental health institution, then told him her address. After hanging up, Hinata realised she'd be back in the awkward silence again but Sasuke surprised her by speaking up.

"You're an idiot for giving out your address to a total stranger."

"Sorry."

"Don't let that damned cat near me."

"How did you know-"

The door bell sounded. Hinata was surprised the person who'd found Mickey was able to locate her apartment so fast. Walking to the door, Hinata didn't see or hear Sasuke stand and follow her. Hinata took a breath and opened the door, expecting to see someone she'd need to return to a carer or a hospital. It took her completely off-guard to see her cousin's close friend standing there in all green.

"Hinata-san, I knew it was you!" Lee gave her a huge grin and then handed her Mickey. "I found this poor thing standing outside your apartment and I vowed to return him to his owner!"

"Thank you, Lee-san," Hinata said with a bow.

"I must be going, I have to run back home to grab a jacket and then to Neji's house to celebrate Gai-sensei's promotion! We're going to do laps around the city in celebration!"

"Why do you need a jacket if you're going running?" Sasuke asked with a bored expression. Hinata jumped at his voice but told herself she wouldn't turn around in surprise.

"Ah? You're right! I'll just run to my house and then to Neji's house without a jacket! It's just extra training! Yes! Goodbye, Hinata-san and Hinata-san's friend!" Lee was off running in just one second. Thinking faintly, it was remembered that Neji lived on the other side of town.

Patting Mickey, Hinata placed him on the ground and momentarily forgetting Sasuke's presence, she began to talk to him. "Mickey, how did you escape? Did Kiba come while I wasn't here and let you out with the promise of birds and fish and more food than you could ever imagine? I should have a word with that boy, shouldn't I?"

Sasuke smirked at Hinata talking with the cat and held in a chuckle. This was her being who she was without any restraint, wasn't it? He watched her blame her friend without speaking up to what he did, wishing in the back of her mind that she'd be like this more often.

Mickey lapped up the attention from Hinata and enjoyed it until he caught sight of Sasuke. In an instant, he changed from a pet to a predator and hissed at the man. Hinata didn't know what was going on but she knew to move Mickey away from Sasuke as soon as she could. Picking him up and moving him into the kitchen where his food was made sense to her. She closed the door behind her after placing Mickey by his food and giving him an apologetic smile.

"Damn cats," Sasuke muttered. He wandered out of the room without much thought. Hinata wasn't in the same room and seemed to have gone to do something where she wouldn't be in an awkward silence.

He opened doors at random, trying to find a room he could claim as his own. He'd found a bedroom, a study, a bathroom and the kitchen (which he closed as fast as he opened). He came to one last door and opened it with no idea of what'd be inside.

"EEK!" Hinata squeaked the second she noticed Sasuke looking into the room. He closed the door and tried to cover the blush on his face. How the hell was he to know this place had two bathrooms? Why'd the hell did it even need two bathrooms?

Hinata had told Sasuke to sleep on the sofa and that she'd be in her bedroom if he needed anything. She wasn't sure how or why, but it was assumed he'd be living here now that he'd chosen her, something she still didn't understand.

Turning off the bedroom light, Hinata felt the desire to open her closed curtains and look out at the night. Cautiously she did so and saw the moon hidden behind some clouds. Sighing, Hinata couldn't stop herself from sitting and staring at it for minutes, so many that she lost count and fell asleep.

* * *

Sasuke was annoyed at himself and at her. She hadn't yelled at him or asked him questions or anything. She'd just stayed quiet and then started acting like a host, telling the guest what was going on. Why didn't she just yell or cry or something?

Silently, Sasuke slipped into Hinata's bedroom. She'd left Mickey locked in the kitchen and he knew she'd figure it out if he let the damned thing out again so he was safe to move around the apartment. Hinata lying on the floor next to the window. He pulled the curtains back across and slowly, picked her up and put her on her bed without disturbing her sleep.

He watched her sleep again that night. Why? He'd never know but he knew she was fascinating to him and he'd love to see when she finally exploded and yelled at him.

...

Sasuke smirked when he realised her stuttering had stopped since he chose her.

...

Dammit! Why'd he have to remember that now?!

* * *

_Author's Note: Hinata stopped stuttering. I'm glad because it was a pain to write and read when she stutters._

_Lee came for a visit and in the next chapter Hinata might go visit Neji and Tenten. She's been meaning to see them since the first chapter but it didn't fit in. Also, Sasuke is tied to Hinata now and that's why he is living with her._

_I don't want this to turn into one of those "we live together and that means we're going to walk in on each other changing all the time" types of stories so I already got something like that done with. What was Hinata doing in the second bathroom? She was taking off her makeup, of course!_

_I didn't reveal that much. Sasuke's still a mystery. Sakura's not good at explaining things whereas Kakashi did a fantastic job at it._


	7. Night

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns the characters of Naruto. I own my underwear which will be entrusted with Ant Vinegar in my passing. I own nothing other than what has already been stated in belonging to me. _

* * *

Staring at her reflection in the mirror, Hinata wondered why Sasuke had chosen her. She was plain, not at all attractive and weak. Whereas Sasuke was mysterious, handsome and ... dangerous. Maybe the last thing wasn't something to be envious of but it'd be nice if someone would be scared of her...

* * *

Sasuke had been staying at Hinata's for a week. In that time he observed many things but nothing that particularly took his interest. Hinata was avoiding someone called Ino's calls but she was waiting in anticipation for Tenten's. Kiba seemed to only get three steps into the apartment before he ran out claiming the apartment stunk of cats. None of these people were worth Sasuke's attention, it was merely something he observed that week.

He stayed at the apartment all week. It didn't make sense to leave anymore, he was stuck with her for the rest of his life, there was no reason to avoid it. Plus, he did enjoy watching Hinata squirm whenever they were in the same room.

His presence was only known to Mickey and Hinata; Hinata had left a note telling him not to communicate with anyone, otherwise her rent would be increased. He'd left a note in response saying he didn't want to communicate with anyone outside of the apartment. When she read that note, Sasuke was pleased to see her frown and then blush.

It'd been a peaceful night of staring at the television rather than watching Hinata fidget about being in the same room when the phone rang. Hinata instantly stood up and answered it.

"Hello? ... But- ... I have compa- ... Please don- ... Hanabi- ... What?! ... Please no! ... Huh? Tenten? ... I suppose ... Not too long, ok? ... Goodbye." Hinata hung up with a sigh and then moved over to Sasuke. "Could you please ... hide in my bedroom while my visitor is here?"

For a moment Sasuke was taken aback but his brain told him she just wanted him to be left undiscovered. "Fine." Moving to the bedroom on his own, he was comforted by the thought that whoever came over wouldn't end up with Hinata in the bedroom.

In Hinata's room, Sasuke stared at the various photos she had arranged around the room. Normally when he was in that room, he'd focus on the other person, not the decorations. Tonight, he noticed a photo of Sakura, a blonde girl, a brown haired girl and another older blonde, all making a letter of the word love with their hands. Another photo had a smiling Kiba and a boy wearing sun glasses looking forward. Kiba and his dog, Sakura and the blonde, Naruto, a girl and a boy who looked similar to Hinata, a spikey haired boy with a chubbier boy, all the pictures were of her friends, he figured. Not one picture was of her. He decided it was because she wasn't vain enough to have photos of herself up. Sitting on the bed, Sasuke stared at the picture of Naruto. She barely knew him but she had a photo of him up, how stupid.

She liked him, didn't she?

Sasuke glared at the photo and looked away, focussing on the bed instead. It was made neatly and perfectly. He laid his head on the pillow and heard a soft crackle the moment he did. Moving the pillow aside, he saw a photo she'd been hiding, a photo of him. Sasuke didn't realise a tiny smirk lay on his lips when he picked it up. He turned the photo over and say a message written neatly on the back.

"'_Uchiha Sasuke. Taken on Friday the 13__th__. Photo appears at 6:00 pm. Photo disappears at 5:59 am._' She's too observant."

* * *

"Onee-chan!" Hanabi exclaimed as she burst through the door. Hinata was attacked with a giant hug from her little sister and had a little bit of trouble breathing.

"Hello ... Hanabi ..." Hinata wheezed out.

"Hey, where's your boyfriend?" Hanabi asked with bright eyes.

"Eh?!" Hinata's mind leapt to the person in her bedroom. "What boyfriend?!"

"The "Naruto-kun" you talk about so much!"

"He's not my boyfriend. He's ... Sakura-chan's boyfriend."

Hanabi looked confused for a moment and then looked disappointed. "I thought he was yours, you talk about him enough."

"No, Hanabi," Hinata said, "he'd never love me."

"Is there anyone else?"

"Umm..." Sasuke. "Not really..."

Hanabi put her face close to Hinata's and examined her. "You're lying, Nee-chan." Walking into the apartment and jumping onto the sofa, Hanabi looked around. "Someone else has been here."

Closing the door, Hinata said the first thing that sounded like something Hanabi would believe. "The landlord kicked Kiba-kun out for not telling him about Akamaru."

Hanabi's eyes narrowed. "I can see that you're lying."

"Huh?"

"I can see it with my eyes."

Hinata paused for thought. Neji must've been teaching her somethings, this was going to make getting Hanabi to drop this harder. "Kiba _was_ here a while ago."

"I think someone has been here longer."

"Maybe it's because I got a cat!"

"I can tell the difference between humans and cats, Nee-chan."

Hinata shifted uncomfortably on her feet, wondering what she could do... "Hanabi, I was given a dress recently that I doesn't suit me, would you like to try it on?"

Hanabi's eyes widened in delight. "Of course!" She jumped up and raced towards the bedroom. That is when Hinata realised she'd just messed up badly.

Sasuke was in her bedroom, Hanabi was opening the door, what could she do? "Hanabi!"

"What?" Hanabi turned around to Hinata and gave a questioning look.

"Please ... please, go! I just remembered ... my boyfriend is coming over!"

"You said you don't have a boyfriend."

"Lover?"

"You're lying."

Hanabi looked away from Hinata and pushed the door wide open. Hinata rushed into the room before Hanabi could and looked around for Sasuke. He was lying on the bed, asleep.

"Nee-chan, who's that?" Hanabi whispered with interest.

"That's... Sasuke-san," Hinata whispered back, knowing there was no point in lying. "He's the one staying here."

Hanabi tip-toed to Sasuke's side and looked at him. "He's hot, Nee-chan," Hanabi observed. She lifted her hand and brushed a stray piece of hair off of his face. "If you don't want him, can I have him?"

"Hanabi!" Hinata exclaimed. She couldn't believe what Hanabi was saying and doing; Hinata could never do that, even when he was sleeping. "Let Sasuke-san sleep!"

Hanabi pouted. "Can't I wake him? Just to say hi?"

"No, Hanabi." Hinata could feel the authority in her tone dying. "Please don't."

"Fine, I won't." Hinata ushered Hanabi out of the room and grabbed the dress off the end of the bed.

* * *

Sasuke heard the two leave the room and slowly opened his eyes and sat up. His mind worked out it was the girl called Hanabi who'd moved his fringe off of his face. He tried to work out if it'd be better to stay where he was or move.

"Nee-chan, I wanna see you wear it!" Sasuke heard Hanabi say. His instincts told him to lie back down and pretend to sleep. The two girls walked back into the room.

"Hanabi, it doesn't suit me."

"Just let me see, please!"

"I really-"

"I'm sure you'll look good!" Foot steps and then the door closed.

Sasuke opened his eyes and saw Hinata standing in the middle of the room holding a dress. Sitting up, he startled Hinata and seemed to make her tremble.

"What?" Sasuke asked. He didn't like it when she reacted to him like this. Why'd he have to choose a girl who'll tremble at his sight?

"I thought you were ... asleep, Sasuke-san," Hinata mumbled.

"I can't sleep," Sasuke simply stated.

"Huh?"

"Where's the other girl?"

"Hanabi is ... waiting for me to ... put on this dress," Hinata mumbled.

Sasuke curiously took the dress from Hinata and held it in front of her. "This is the dress you were wearing the other night."

"Yes."

"Keep it."

"Huh?"

"Tell whoever that you're going to keep it so you don't need to change in here."

"Ok." Hinata looked slightly confused but did as Sasuke said anyway.

Sasuke hid in the bedroom until Hinata came back in an hour later looking as uncomfortable as ever.

"Sasuke-san, what do you do if you don't sleep?" Hinata asked softly.

Not wanting to tell Hinata the truth about his long nights watching her sleep, he left the bedroom without another word.

* * *

Kakashi stared through the binoculars and groaned. He'd been watching Sasuke and Hinata's interactions for the past week but nothing interesting was happening. Sasuke wasn't even trying to make the best out of the situation. He could've faked being asleep a little longer and seen Hinata naked, he could've gone through Hinata's pantie drawer; had Kakashi taught his student nothing?

There was one conclusion, Kakashi had to do something to bring Hinata and Sasuke closer together or, at least, remind Sasuke of Icha Icha Paradise.

* * *

It'd taken longer than usual for Hinata to get to sleep, Sasuke observed. He knew he was partially to blame but he didn't care. She was merely the one he'd stuck himself with for the rest of his life. He really didn't care.

Sneaking into her room again, Sasuke sat back and listened to her even breaths. It was relaxing. She was easy to be around when she wasn't conscious, it was the only time she was still for more than a second.

"Sasuke-san..." Hinata mumbled in her sleep.

Wide-eyed, Sasuke glanced at Hinata's face and saw she was talking in her sleep; she was only dreaming about him. Somehow, thinking she was dreaming about him lifted his mood.

* * *

_Author's Note: Not much happened in this chapter but I feel it must be included. I wanted to try and show Sasuke is beginning to enjoy the situation he put himself in but is still being an ass._

_Kakashi is going to stir up something in the next chapter. He's either going to remind Sasuke of his teachings or he's going to try and force Sasuke closer to Hinata. Hanabi is also going to cause some trouble for Hinata but that'll be a little later._

_Having Hanabi say "older sister" all the time would be awkward so I kept it as nee-chan (short for onee-chan). I didn't make Icha Icha Paradise into Make Out Paradise due to preference. _

_I'll try to update this in three weeks as I'll have a heap of free time then. (I choose to ignore the fact that by then I'll be doing work experience, sewing a costume for a convention (maybe) and hearing the voices again.)  
_


	8. Sick

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. My dearest kitten owns Mickey. I own nothing. _

_This chapter is dedicated to moving on and learning things have to change. May I learn to do that soon._

* * *

She was so delicate and weak. He knew he'd let this happen to her; he knew it was all his fault. If he wasn't around, she'd be happy, right? She'd smile, right? It was all his fault but he couldn't do anything to make her happy. He'd taken her happiness the moment he kissed her.

* * *

"I can't make it to dinner tonight, Sakura-chan," Hinata said in an apologetic voice to the phone receiver. "I'm just feeling a little under the weather."

Hinata seemed to stay home at night a lot after Sasuke started staying. It annoyed him; make him feel like he was being babysat – he hated it. "You can leave," Sasuke said.

"No, Sakura-chan, I'm sure I'll be better soon," Hinata said with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Liar," Sasuke mumbled under his breath, "you're not even sick."

"Goodbye, Sakura-chan," Hinata said and hung up the phone.

Hinata sat on the sofa next to Sasuke and sat awkwardly. She was getting more used to his presence but it seemed a lot like taking one step forward and three steps back. They'd eventually get somewhere doing that, wouldn't they?

"Which movie would you like to watch, Sasuke-san?" Hinata asked softly. Since Sasuke told Hinata he couldn't sleep, she'd tried to stay awake with him rather than sleep. Her way of doing this was to let Sasuke pick a movie to watch and she'd try to watch it with him. So far, Sasuke had succeeded with only choosing movies that put Hinata to sleep in the first ten minutes.

"The one with the curse and the skeleton men."

"Ok..." Hinata changed the television to the channel the movie was on and proceded to watch it.

As usual, it took Hinata nine minutes to fall asleep. Staring blankly at the screen, Sasuke didn't realise Hinata was slumping over and wound up resting on his shoulder. It surprised Sasuke that he found it comfortable.

* * *

Coughing, Hinata poured a glass of water. She hated being sick but she still needed to work. Taking a sip of the water, Hinata sighed. She knew she wouldn't recover if she didn't rest but she didn't want to stay home all day. She needed human interaction rather than what she and Sasuke had.

The door bell went. Hinata was tempted to pretend she wasn't home but then she wouldn't be able to tell when the person left. Hesitantly, Hinata walked over and opened the front door to see the last person she expected.

"Hello, Hinata-san," Kakashi greeted with a smile.

"Kakashi-san? Hello," Hinata greeted back with much surprise in her voice.

"Hinata-san, would you be able to go out to buy the special edition of Icha Icha Paradise for me tonight?"

"Huh?" That was an odd request... couldn't he do it him-

"I've been banned from all the local book stores."

"Oh..."  
"Please, Hinata-san," Kakashi said with deperation in his voice.

"I suppose... if it's tonight..."

"Thank you, Hinata-san," Kakashi said with another smile.

"I was just, umm, leaving so..." Hinata said, trying to find a fast way to escape to work without being too rude.

"I understand. Good bye." Kakashi walked away from Hinata's apartment without another word.

It only took Hinata another minute to leave the apartment, herself. Telling Mickey to behave himself while she locked the door. She didn't look back and didn't see Kakashi return and enter her apartment as if the door was never locked.

* * *

Sasuke followed Hinata through the day. It was the place where he existed, her mind. He'd decided he'd just stay there quietly and not speak as he didn't care what she thought and rarely listened. This day had taken his interest. She wasn't doing things as she normally did. Her reactions were slowed down, her mind was slower, everything she did took longer than usual. Every so often, she stopped cough for a while. The worst thing about the day was the appearance of Kakashi. Something bad was going to happen, Sasuke could feel it. Still, he didn't listen to her thoughts. It was something that'd freak her out if she eventually learnt of it anyway, he didn't want her to hear his thoughts.

* * *

Hinata slowly stood at 5 o'clock and left work. The next task was to purchase some more medicine and buy that book for Kakashi. Through the day it occurred to her that Kakashi hadn't given her any money but he seemed trustworthy... sort of. She'd get the money when she gave him the book.

The local pharmacy was unusually busy. Hinata waited with a mixture of people, many of whom who seemed much sicker than her. Everytime it was her turn to be served, she told the more sick person to go first. She didn't do this to give them sympathy, she simply wanted to put off going home to Sasuke again.

It took an hour to get out of the pharmacy with the medicine she needed. Then it was on to the bookshop next door. As it turned out, Icha Icha Paradise was an extremely expensive book for Hinata to buy. There was three in the series, so far, and they were all special editions that were released that day. Sadly handing over the last of her money in her purse, Hinata was beginning to feel sicker than she had all day. Taking the bag with the books, Hinata began to make the journey home.

The feeling of being sick was starting to take over Hinata. Walking was becoming a difficult task and her head was spinning. She slumped towards a building and began coughing again. Like a lady should, she coughed into a hankerchief but when she noticed the blood on it, she knew she was in trouble. Her heart. The injury to it she'd never overcome.

Trying to stand straight, Hinata forced herself to go on. Her head was spinning even more now and she couldn't do anything to stop herself from falling forward to the ground, it was something else that stopped her.

"Tsk!" The person sounded angry. "You're more of an idiot than I thought."

* * *

Sasuke grumbled as he carried Hinata to her apartment in his arms. It was bringing attention to them on the streets and that was what he hated - attention. While he was following her from a distance no one had noticed him yet now all eyes were on him and Hinata.

Getting to Hinata's floor, he came to the front door and cursed. She had the keys, didn't she? Where did she keep them, though? Her purse? Her handbag? Her camera bag? Her coat? Her jeans? He checked the bags first and then the coat. When he still hadn't found them he swore again.

"Oi, wake up," Sasuke commanded. "Oi."

Hinata didn't even stir.

Cursing once again, Sasuke slammed his fist against the door only see it swing open. Suspicious, he peeked inside to see Kakashi lying on the sofa with Icha Icha Paradise over his eyes. Picking up Hinata and her belongings, Sasuke went into the apartment and put her in her bedroom before proceeding to kick Kakashi out of the apartment.

"Sasuke, is Hinata sick?" Kakashi asked when they were both outside of the door and Sasuke's profanities had subsided.

"Hn."

"You're going to look after her?"

"Hn."

"You love her?"

Sasuke's head shot up to meet Kakashi's eye and he kicked the older man. "Never!"

"Sasuke, being with her is normal now, right? That's why you didn't notice the photo she still has of you. That's why you no longer feel like your soul split."

Feeling the anger boiling up in him, Sasuke went back into the apartment and locked the door everyway he could without the keys.

Thinking back to the keys, the memory of Hinata passing out in the street struck him and he raced back to Hinata's bedroom. She was exactly as he left her. Touching her forehead, he realised how hot she was. Stripping off her coat he found more layers of clothes. Just because it was winter outside didn't mean Hinata needed fifty layers. He stripped off the rest of her clothes without a second thought and picked up the pyjamas left on the floor and put them over her underwear. Girls slept with those on right?

Moving her, he pulled down the covers of the bed and put her back on the bed with her head on the pillows. He went to the kitchen and poured a cold glass of water and brought it back to her beside table.

Staring at her, he realised he didn't know what was wrong. He barely knew anything about her. He hadn't realised she was telling the truth about being sick the night before. He didn't know her.

It took her hours to wake. During that time Sasuke considered ringing someone but decided against it; he wasn't supposed to let his existance known. When she did wake, Sasuke felt relieved.

"Sasuke-san?" Hinata's voice was very quiet and weak.

"What do you need?" Sasuke asked instantly. He could hear the concern in his voice but he didn't think Hinata caught it.

"Medicine is in the bag I had..."

Turning and looking at the floor, Sasuke saw the two bags she had with her when she passed out. Opening the one with the pharmacy logo on it, Sasuke read through the instructions on how to use it. He gave her the right amount and felt at ease with her awake.

"Sasuke-san, thank you," Hinata mumbled before she went back to sleep.

"Don't go to work tomorrow," Sasuke commanded, "you need the rest."

"You're not the boss..."

"I'm the closest thing to a doctor here and they're my orders."

"Ok ... Sasuke-san..."

"You don't need to be so formal."

"Ok ... Sasuke ... kun ..."

"Good night ... Hinata." The name sounded awkward but he felt like it was a step forward ... then again, maybe it was just another ten steps back.

* * *

_Author's Note: I gave you a chapter with something happening! This was supposed to take three weeks and it didn't take me that long. I'm happy._

_While I was writing this chapter I had to check something and I realised I'd made a mistake with the previous chapter so I put on a bandage and kissed it better. I need to go back and read through the story._

_I'm going to focus on my Twilight one-shot for the rest of the weekend so this'll be updated after I've done the one-shot._

_Also, the special edition Icha Icha Paradise books are a reference to the special edition of Twilight, New Moon and Eclipse that came out recently that I couldn't buy unless I had a spare 70 to buy all of them again._

_This chapter is dedicated to moving on and learning things have to change. May I learn to do that soon.  
_


End file.
